With many table constructions, a table top is a substantially planar sheet which, however, is subject to buckling forces. This particularly applies when it is subject to uneven moisture penetration or uneven heating, and the main object of this invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive frame assembly which will reduce the incidence of buckling in a table top. Secondly, an object is to provide an effective and inexpensive folding leg arrangement so that the table can be folded to occupy a small space for stowing.
In a table frame in this invention a table frame assembly has four frame members, four end brackets and four stay brackets, all to be secured to the under surface of a table top, the end brackets being diagonally disposed and joining the adjacent ends of the frame members, four legs, pivot means between the ends of each leg and a respective end bracket, and four articulated links interconnecting the respective legs to respective stay brackets arranged to also be secured to the under surface of the table top.
More specifically, in this invention a table frame assembly for supporting a table top comprises four frame members in a rectangular configuration, four stay brackets, means for securing the frame members and further means for securing the stay brackets to the under surface of the table top, four end brackets each arranged diagonally with respect to the frame members, each having a pair of retaining members engaging and retaining an end of two respective frame members, and each having a hinge pin extending diagonally with respect to the frame members, four legs each hinged to a respective said end bracket by its said hinge pin and four articulated links each connected at one end to a respective said leg and at its other end to a respective said stay bracket.
With this arrangement the frame members need only be lengths of square tube containing apertures for fasteners so that they can be retained to the under surface of the table top, and if each leg comprises a pair of tubular members, they too need only be lengths of tube the lower ends of which are interconnected by feet and the upper ends contain apertures for respective hinge pins. Still further, if the stay bracket is provided with a pivot rib which is spaced from a retaining rib and the pivot rib has a protruding pivot thereon, the articulated link and its upper end can be positioned over the spigot to pivot thereon and be retained in position by the retaining rib, once there is an inclination of the articulated link with respect to the stay bracket.